A road surface display device in the related art displays an image (road surface image) showing a range at which a vehicle is expected to arrive when a predetermined expected arrival time elapses, namely an expected arrival zone, on a road surface the vehicle is traveling. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to display a road surface image showing expected arrival zones on the road surface in different colors according to multiple expected arrival time points.